fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Serzh
About Serzh/Biography Serzh is an built, hard-headed operative who was injured in the invasion of Earthrealm, causing him to lose his left arm and have it replaced by a prosthetic. He drinks alcoholic beverages to cope with his issues and is very aggressive when he hasn't had anything to drink. After years of combating as a Black Dragon mercenary against Sonya Blade and the "Special Forces", Serzh was betrayed by Kano and for this treachery his changed sides to exact his revenge. He now works alongside Cassie Cage to apprehend all that threaten the lives he has now sworn to protect. TIME SPAN/MKX TIMELINE AFTER INVASION *Loses left arm *Joins Black Dragon *Recieves Prosthetic 5 YEARS *NOT YET INTRODUCED 10 YEARS *TBA 15 YEARS *Betrayed by Kano *Switches to the Forces of Light 20 YEARS *TBA 25 YEARS *TBA Appearance TBA In his Tenderizer variation, his prosthetic is metal. In his Specialist variation, his prosthetic becomes advanced. In his Operative variation, his prosthetic is normal. Combat Characteristics ... Tenderizer '''(Adds '''Megabyte, '''and increased damage to special attacks.) '''Specialist (Adds Harpoon, Stim and''' Sticky Bomb'.) '''Operative' (Adds Flintlock '''and '''Blood Ops.) Signature Moves Rapid Fire: Serzh punches the opponent in the chest then uppercuts them in rapid succession. *The enhanced version is called Prosthetic Malfunction, in which four more punches are added before the uppercut. Klean Krush: Serzh jumps up and slams his elbow down on the opponent. Blackout: '''Serzh dives, shoulder first, at the opponent from air. '''Megabyte: Serzh slams his fists on the ground and sends the close-range opponent back. *The enhanced version is called , in which the opponent is popped up, allowing for a juggle. Harpoon: Serzh taps his wrist pad and releases a drone that fires a spiked blade if too close. Stim: Serzh taps his wrist pad and becomes invulnerable to all basic attacks for a short time. *The enhanced version is called Overdrive, in which the ability lasts longer and he becomes invulnerable to projectiles as well. Sticky Bomb: Serzh taps his wrist pad and fires a grenade out his wrist that sticks to opponent and blasts them back. Flintlock: Serzh releases his flintlock pistol and shoots the opponent. Blood Ops: Serzh runs and then leaps into the air while releasing his sword, slashing his opponent twice in an arc. Unnamed X-Ray Move - ' Fatalities '''Unnamed Fatality: ' Quotes Roark: *''"I finally get to meet the Champion of the Elder Gods."'' (To bad it's not on good terms.) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Desta: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Scorpion: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(I will freeze your heart rat.) "You are no colder than the winters of Siberia!" (Ignorance well cost you your life!) D'Vorah: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Ferra/Torr: *''"Am I drunk or am I seeing double?"'' (You stupid, Torr smash you now!) "You actually named that abomination?!" *(...) "..." (...) Kotal Kahn: *''"..."'' (…) "You must pay for your crimes against the throne." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"Comrade Cage!"'' (I can smell your breath from over here!) "..." *(Not this again Serg.) "I'm looking for Sonya, Cage." (You should be looking mint for that breath.) Raiden: *''"The fuck are you wearing electric man?"'' (You've had enough to drink Serzh.) "Shut up and fight." *(...) "..." (...) Kano: *''"Will this be a fair fight Kano? No weapons?"'' (I don't really do fair.) "I was hoping you'd say that." *(...) "..." (...) Quan Chi: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(Offer your soul to the never ending darkness.) "Is there vodka in this darkness you speak of?" (Idiotic mortal.) Character Relationships '''TBA Trivia TBA Additional Details TBA Gallery Pictures or Delete Header Hope this helped you in your journey to the perfect Mortal Kombat Character :) Category:Venommm Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters